Ken 10
by idrc1718
Summary: The son of Ben and Julie Tennyson, discovers the omnitrix that Ben had hidden away. Been fighting aliens alongside his cousin, ever since.


**Just letting y'all know, this is my first story ever, so my apologies if it's a bit rough. Any suggestions, just let me know, I appreciate helpful criticism. That's all, and sorry if the first chapter is short.**

"Stay out of this, Tennyson, this don't concern you."

"Of course it doesn't, 'cause I'm not smaller than or scared of you. Way to show everyone. Leroy." And at that, Dylan drops today's target right where he was standing, and the poor kid scrambles off. _Aaaand here we go._

Leroy Dylan Simmons. Not the school bully, but he has this fantasy that he is, and tries to run the school. Sadly, some kids are scared of him, mainly the smaller ones. A few of us do our best to keep him off their backs. Which is easy enough...he hates his first name a lot.

He walks right up to me, putting his face inches from mine.

"You know not to call me that, Tennyson."

"Careful now. Don't want people to think you got a little crush on me, do ya, Leroy?" The look on his face made it difficult not to laugh, but I managed to keep a straight face. He was red with anger, and I could tell he would have loved nothing more than to lay me out right there. If only he could. So, he resorts to spitting in my face, and smirking as he walked away.

"I still don't see how you can take crap like that, and NOT punch him into the next dimension."

"Which is why I don't have detention as often as you do. Plus, it wouldn't be worth it."

"It would have made me feel better." That's good ole Ethan for you. His preferred method for preventing a fight would be knocking out the other person. I'm pretty sure he gets it from his dad.

I guess my best friend deserves an introduction. Ethan Damon Levin, son of, Kevin Ethan Levin, and Gwendolyn Catherine Levin. Like I said earlier, he's very much like his dad; acts like him, obsessed with cars like him, built like him, face like him. The only thing he gets from his mom, are her piercing green eyes, and red hair.

I shake my head, chuckling at Ethan and his "peaceful" ways. I shove him jokingly, and he shoves me back slightly harder, as we both head to our next class. We just make it into our class, when the room shakes. Actually, I'm pretty sure the whole building shook. Everyone in class looked around the room and out the window after the first fissure had passed. When it began to shake again, everyone jumped out of their seats and yelled in panic.

"Everyone, out of the school! Now!" screamed our History teacher, Ms. Vallerie. Ethan and I looked at each other, a silent message going between us. 'That's not a good idea.' But we knew we couldn't explain that to the teacher. We were gonna have to take care of whatever this was fast. We ran out of the room with everyone else, but instead of storming outside with the rest of the panicked school, we separated and made sure no one was paying attention to us.

"You brought the hood and glasses this time, right?" I yell over to Ethan, as we ran to the opposite side of the school.

"You always gonna be on me about that? It was one time, Tennyson!" He answered, slightly annoyed.

"Just sayin' man, It's one thing to protect everyone from seeing your ugly mug in school..." I joked, as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a black hooded jacket, and a pair of sunglasses.

"You are so gonna get it once we're done here." He leered at me before throwing on the jacket, sliding on the glasses, and chucking his backpack into a restroom we passed by.

"Yeah, I know. Totally worth it though."

Once we made it out the back, we went into action. Ethan pointed one hand towards the ground, and a translucent red disc flickered into existence. He took off, flying in the direction of whatever was causing the chaos. _Time to suit up._ I pressed a button on the side of my watch, and a small projection of a creature appeared right above it. I turned the dial, cycling through the different creatures, until I saw the one I was looking for, then slammed my palm down, pressing the dial back into the watch. There was a flash of green, and that familiar sensation, like an unimaginable amount of energy was pumping through my veins, and the feeling of my skin and bones contracting. I was ready.

I ran off in the direction the fissures seemed to be coming from, zooming at an impossible speed. Well impossible by normal, earth standards. Not impossible for XLR8. I arrived to a considerably small crater, a minute or two before Ethan got there.

"What happened to you? Took a turn down the wrong cloud?" I teased Ethan, my protective mask still over my face.

"You know, I'm really considering helping whatever it is that made this mess beat the crap out of you." He snapped back. Just our usual joking around, helps us keep a straight head in case we still have a hint of fear in us.

Whatever had made the crater didn't stick around for long. But it didn't seem to have any problems in coming back to visit. There was a low grumbling sound from behind, and a loud booming sound follows soon after. The ground underneath our feet seemed to explode, and we were tossed up in the air. Then another deep booming sound, and we're blasted right out of the air, crashing into the side of a building. Both of us groan as we push ourselves off of the ground.

"Okay...that was a little embarrassing." I say, already knowing how sore I was gonna be the next day.

"Yeah, great start we're at today." He reached up to rub the back of his neck, before we both looked up in the direction of the sound of another booming blast being built up. Ethan rolled away and I sped off to the side, avoiding the attack directed at us, which instead blew a good chunk of the building in. I looked back at the hole in the building, then at the alien that had attacked us. I gotta say, this was a very odd looking one...but I guess they all look a little odd. This one had a reptilian like skin, with what looked like giant porcupine quills running down his back. The only thing that seemed slightly menacing about him, were his huge hands, which at the moment began to glow, and two clear, pulsing orbs appeared in his hands.

"That's what caught us off guard?" Ethan didn't hide the fact of how humiliated he felt.

"Let's just focus so we can get this over with." He doesn't argue, or waste any time. Almost as soon as I had finished my sentence, he charged at the alien. Typical Ethan, always going in headfirst without a plan. One of the reasons we're such good friends.

I speed forward, but veer of slightly, going around the alien so I can come at him from behind. At the same time, Ethan extends his hand out, and an instant later, a large mallet made of energy appears in his hand. Ethan pulls back, getting ready for a good, heavy swing, but the lizard boy didn't seem to flinch. Instead, he pulls his arms back, keeping his palms facing forward.

"Ethan, look out!" But too late, Ethan was already too close to get out of the way, and just barely too far to strike. Lizard boy slammed his hands together, and the blast he had hit us with a few times before emitted from his hands like a sonic boom. Ethan's eyebrows rose up, and he quickly moved his energy mallet in front him, while at the same time morphed it into a disc shield. He avoided the direct damage of the blast, but when that sonic boom hit the flat surface of his shield, Ethan was blasted right back into the building we were thrown into the first place.

I'm about another 10 seconds away, fixin' to knock this spiked toad on his rear, when I see he's powering up another blast. Only this time, he's only powered up one hand. He turns and smirks at me, then lurches his body, and slams his hand down on the ground, sending a huge a wave through the ground, causing it to tremble and crack. The sudden and violent shift in the ground knocks me off balance, and I begin to stumble. I'm about to recover, when a chunk of debris flies up and hits me square in the chest, knocking me to the ground. 'Okay….not our best day…'

"Tennyson! This guy's woopin' us, man! Why the heck is he woopin' us!" Ethan was taking this a little worse than I was.

I zoom out of the way of another blast, and rush to Ethan. I retract my face mask so Ethan can hear me better as I whisper to him. "Ethan, he's not as pathetic as we thought apparently. He's pretty smart. And we're just charging in." "Ah, we always charge in and think later." He says half-jokingly. "Yeah, and usually, that part doesn't work out to well. Look, next time he shoots at you, make a more domed shield. That flat surface was just a punching bag for him." Ethan frowns, not wanting to admit I was probably right. "Alright, and what about you?" "…yeah, I'm still working on that. One step at a time. Now let's go!" And I shut my face shield. I zoomed around behind the lizard, and figured at the last second a distraction was in order. There was definitely enough rubble…_this could work_.

I sped around the area, picking up small chunks and throwing them, as if I were a living machine gun. Only much faster. The creature stumbled forward, falling to his hands and knees. He quickly stood up, spun around, and slammed a wild shot in my direction. I easily dodged, only making him more frustrated. Realizing he wasn't going to hit me, he decided to turn his attention to Ethan…who was already a few feet away from him. This time, he panicked. He stumbled back, and frantically shot another blast at Ethan. But this time, he was ready. He threw up a shield, but instead of a flat shield like last time, or the dome I had suggested earlier, he created a bowl shaped shield. The shield sent the blast right back to the lizard, shooting him a few meters back, skidding on his side. He struggled to push himself up, but by the time he was on his feet, Ethan had already gotten close enough for one last blow with his energy mallet. The blow knocked lizard boy off of his feet, sending him sailing. He landed right on his back, and his quills stuck deep in the ground. He tried for a few seconds to pull free, but didn't have much left in him, and just passed out.

"….we seriously got knocked around by this guy?" Ethan was amazed how he had even gotten one hit on us.

"Well, guess that's our fault for just jumping in." it was pretty much our faults.

"Nah man, I'm gonna chalk this up to the cafeteria food." I shook my head at him, but couldn't help but laugh. "It is pretty terrible." I offered.

"Dude, I'm gonna feel this tomorrow." Ethan groans, rubbing his neck.

"You? I was the one hit with a huge concrete slab." I say while rubbing my chest. Ethan shoves me in the chest.

"Yeah? Gonna feel that even m—" Ethan's cut off when the ground a few meters behind him explodes. The force of the explosion blows both Ethan and I back quite a distance, skidding back even farther after we had crashed to the ground. Rubble rained down as an after effect of the explosion, and powdered concrete hung in the air. I had lowered my face mask, so the dust had both Ethan and I coughing, and our vision a little blurry. We heard heavy footsteps steadily heading our way, and the ground would shudder and crack even more than it already was under the weight of whatever it was. Both of us turned to look in the direction of the footsteps, and eventually we saw the shadow of the figure through the shroud of the dust. When the dust finally settled, the figure was looming over us, glaring down at us with a smirk.

We were dazed, but we knew what we were looking at. Or who we were looking at. We had both heard enough stories from our parents. "It's been a long time, Tennyson."

Vilgax was back.


End file.
